ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
JAG (season 3)
The third season of JAG premiered on CBS on September 23, 1997, and concluded on May 19, 1998. The season, starring David James Elliott and Catherine Bell, was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with CBS Productions. Plot Following in his father's footsteps as a Naval Aviator, Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. suffered a crash while landing his Tomcat on a storm-tossed carrier at sea, diagnosed with night-blindness, Harm transferred to the Navy's Judge Advocate General Corps, which investigates, prosecutes, and defends the law of the sea. There with fellow JAG lawyer Major Sarah MacKenzie, he now fights in and out of the courtroom with the same daring and tenacity that made him a top gun in the air. '- Introduction' Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. (David James Elliott), a former aviator, and Marine Major Sarah MacKenzie (Catherine Bell) are employed by the Judge Advocate General Corps, the elite legal division of the United States Navy. Mac, a beautiful, by-the-book Marine, is JAG's Chief of Staff and Harm's partner. She oversees a team including Lieutenant J.G. Bud Roberts (Patrick Labyorteaux), Ensign Harriet Sims (Karri Turner), and Commander Carolyn Imes (Dana Sparks), as they investigate cases including the discovery of a skeleton aboard a decommissioned ship ("Ghost Ship"), a fraternization charge ("The Court-Martial of Sandra Gilbert"), a training accident ("Blindside"), and a murder in Vietnam ("Vanished"). Meanwhile, Mac comes face-to-face with her past ("The Good of the Service"), and departs JAG for private-practice ("Impact"), Bud tries his hand at Karaoke ("Above and Beyond"), Harm is accused of murder ("People v. Rabb"), Harm and Mac travel to Russia ("To Russia With Love"), Chegwidden (John M. Jackson) loses his mentor ("With Intent to Die"), and Mac learns of Lieutenant Diane Schonke ("Death Watch"), her doppelganger whose murder was investigated by Harm and Lieutenant Meg Austin (Tracey Needham) in 1996. Production Despite an initial reluctance to co-operate from the Department of the Navy (due to sensitivity in light of all the accumulative negative publicity that had been generated from the Tailhook scandal and its aftermath), during season three, the naval services had begun to change their minds, and began to render support to the production team on a script-by-script basis. Commander Bob Anderson of the Navy's entertainment media liaison office in Los Angeles stated that "we're fine with that as long as the bad guys are caught and punished, and the institution of the Navy is not the bad guy". Cast and characters Main cast * David James Elliott as Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. * Catherine Bell as Major Sarah MacKenzie * Patrick Labyorteaux as Lieutenant J. G. Bud Roberts * John M. Jackson as Rear Admiral A. J. Chegwidden Also starring * Karri Turner as Ensign Harriet Sims Recurring cast * Terry O'Quinn as Captain Thomas Boone, "CAG" * Steven Culp as CIA Officer Clayton Webb * Paul Collins as Secretary Alexander Nelson * Chuck Carrington as Petty Officer Jason Tiner * Harrison Page as Captain Stiles Morris * Michael Bellisario as Michael Roberts * Anne-Marie Johnson as Congresswoman Roberta Latham * Dana Sparks as Commander Carolyn Imes Guest cast * Rex Linn as KGB Agent Mark Falcon * Tracey Needham as Lieutenant J. G. Meg Austin * Andrea Thompson as Commander Alison Krennick Episodes References Category:JAG Category:JAG seasons